


Sunshine

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: With any luck, the Squid would drag him under for good.





	Sunshine

Regulus blinked and squinted as he stepped out into the grounds, the bright sunshine painful to the eyes of one who had spent the last few weeks almost entirely ensconced within the gloomy walls of the dungeons and the dimly-lit library.

But exams were over for another year and Pomfrey had insisted that he get some fresh air and Vitamin D before he turned into a vampire. He knew that wasn’t how vampires were made (he was expecting an O in Defence, after all) and he suspected that a potion would help with the vitamins, but he could admit that the warm sunshine dancing across his near-translucent skin was a pleasant feeling.

Almost as pleasant a feeling as watching that idiotic curly-haired Hufflepuff trip and fall into the lake. Regulus supposed he’d been trying to impress the group of girls that were now laughing and half-heartedly attempting to pull him back to shore. With any luck, the Squid would drag him under for good and then he wouldn’t be able to flirt with Regulus’s witch anymore. She was too smart for that annoying little twerp, anyway. _And _it’d serve him right for beating Regulus to the snitch last January. Idiot.


End file.
